Eastern runes
Eastern runes can be crafted and used after completing the quest Sorcerers of the East for Wu Xing. They are used for all spells in the Eastern Spellbook. Eastern Water Runes The Eastern Water rune is the weakest of the Eastern runes and only requires a Runecrafting level of 25 to craft. They are made by mixing a container, such as a bucket or a jug, full of water with ground black tortoise shell to make a water paste. The ground black tortoise shell is made by killing a level 55 Black tortoise in the Kharidian Desert and grinding up the shell in a pestle and mortar. Taking the one paste and one pure essence to the water altar in Lumbridge swamp will make two Eastern Water runes. Eastern Metal Runes The Eastern Metal runes require a Runecrafting level of 36 to make. To craft metal runes you must mine or buy silver ore and then make it into a silver bar. You then need to kill a white tiger (level 79) in the jungles of Karamja or Mos Le'Harmless and pick up the white tiger bones. Grind theses in the bond grinder with the silver bar to make metal dust. Take one dust and a piece of pure essence to the metal altar to make two Eastern Metal runes. Eastern Earth Runes To craft Eastern Earth runes, you must have Runecrafting level of 49. The first step is to buy or make some compost. Supercompost will also work but will not make better runes. You then need to go to to the new Dragontooth Island dungeon and defeat the Level 231 Yellow dragon. Collect the yellow dragonhide and crush t with the compost to make an earth mixture. Take the earth mixture and a piece of pure essence to the earth altar east of Varrock to craft two Eastern Earth runes. Eastern Fire Runes For Eastern Fire runes, you must have Runecrafting level of 64. First you need to chop down any tree or buy some logs. The type of logs dosen't affect the process. Next, go to the Phoenix Lair, defeat the Phoenix and collect the phoeniz quills as a reward. Burn these quills on a fire made from the logs to make some fire ashes. Take the fire ashes and a piece of pure essence to the fire altar near the Duel Arena to make two Eastern Fire runes. Eastern Wood Runes Eastern Wood Runes are the most powerful Eastern runes and are also the hardest to craft, requiring a Runecrafting level of 81 to make. To make them, you must cut the bark off any tree with a knife. All trees will just give bark when cut so the type of tree dosen't matter. You can cut the bark off any tree - regardless of your woodcutting level. You then need too return to Dragontooth Island and defeat the level 309 Azure dragon. Take the azure d'hide and crush it with the bark in a pestle and mortar to make a wood powder. Taking the powder and a piece of pure essence to the wood altar will make two Eastern Wood runes. Ourania Altar Eastern Runes cannot be made at the Ourania altar even if you have a high enough level to craft them and both the powder and pure essence. Eastern Altars The two eastern altars, metal and wood, are use while making eastern runes for the eastern spellbook. Metal Altar The metal altar can only be accessed by a new route on the mine carts. It is located somewhere underneath Trollweiss Mountain. The cost to travel on this new route is 200gp, or 100 if you use the Ring of Charos. Wood Altar The wood altar is found in a hidden chamber in Dragontooth Island Dungeon, behind the azure dragon. To access the chamber, the player must first kill the dragon and pick up the key to the chamber. After this, the player can simple run past the dragon when runecrafting. However, some strong armour would be advised to protect against the dragon's attacks. Category:Eastern Sorcery